The Ones We Love
by njchrispatrick
Summary: It is a strange and sad thing that the ones we love have the greatest capacity to hurt us. Lucius discovers that in the worst way possible...Mpreg Slash


**A/N: Just to be clear to everyone who reads, this is a M-RATED MPREG story.**

**This is one of several one-shots that I have written up in a moment of boredom. CAUTION: Depressing (according to my betas).**

* * *

><p>The dark-haired man's lips crashed into the blonde man's, swallowing the smaller man's moans as the larger slid inside him. The dark-haired man paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed, his forehead coming to rest on the other's shoulder for a moment.<p>

"F-Fuck," Sirius swore under his breath, his gravelly baritone voice quaking. "You're so _tight!_" He moaned again as the blonde adjusted beneath him.

"_Move_ already Sirius!" Lucius breathed into his lover's ear as he felt a spark of impatience. Sirius acquiesced, slowly sliding out of Lucius before slamming into him _hard_, making the blonde cry out in pleasure. Lucius's mind hazed over in a cloud of lust as Sirius slid in an out of him over and over, his considerable length assaulting all the nerves inside Lucius.

Sirius kissed Lucius fiercely again as he felt pressure building in his nether regions. The smaller man's hand ran over Sirius's chest, pale fingers carding through the thick dark curls there. Then Lucius gave a sharp tug on the chest hair and, with the pain and pleasure spiking, Sirius came with a throaty cry into Lucius. At the same time his strong calloused hand grabbed Lucius's length and gave a hard squeeze, which was all the blonde needed to lose himself in the throes of orgasm.

Then Sirius slid out of the older man with a _pop_ and fell onto the bed beside him, breathing deeply. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, grinning at him. "So how was that?" he asked with a yawn. "Worth the wait?"

Lucius groaned as he pushed himself up the bed to his pillow. "Bloody animal," he muttered fondly as he flipped to his stomach. "I won't be able to walk for a week, Black."

Sirius eyed Lucius's pale rear end appreciatively.

"Don't get any ideas!" Lucius snapped, pointing at Sirius. "I feel like you gave me a limp, and my insides are sore!"

The Black Heir brushed his shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he settled down next to the blonde man, propping himself up on one muscled bicep. "So… you can't handle me?" he asked slowly, a grin spreading over his face.

Lucius's eyes narrowed and he pushed his upper body up slightly. "Don't go fishing for compliments. Next time one of us is on vacation, remember to _prepare_, alright?" He lowered himself down onto the pillow and paused for a moment. "And yes, Sirius, you are quite hard to handle." He smirked at Sirius as the man's cheeks gained a faint blush.

Lucius scooted over slightly, wincing when he moved his hips, so that his boyfriend and lover could snuggle next to him. Sirius tucked one arm under Lucius's side and pulled him close so that the Malfoy Heir's head was on Sirius's shoulder. "I rather like it when you don't shave," Lucius commented, rubbing a pale finger down the dark stubble. "It makes you look… rugged and masculine." His finger continued to go down Sirius neck, to the point that the neck hair disappeared and the thick chest hair covering his torso started. "And it matches this."

Sirius pulled Lucius further on top of him and put the man's head under his chin, stroking the pale blonde hair he loved so much. "You like your men rugged and hairy, hm?" he mumbled into Lucius's ear. The answering squirm told him yes; Sirius was the complete opposite to Lucius, who was smooth, fair-haired, and delicate.

"I missed you," Lucius whispered as he drew meaningless patterns over Sirius's torso. "So much. I could barely sleep." He leaned back, grey eyes meeting Sirius's own grey eyes only a few shades darker. "Don't leave me like that again."

The dark-haired man's only answer was to hug Lucius tighter, his muscled arms holding him tightly. Sirius was touched that Lucius let Sirius see this side of him—the delicate, emotional, loving side that no one else saw.

"I love you Lucius," he murmured into his ear.

Lucius lifted his head up to look into Sirius's eyes, one hand cupping Sirius's chin. "I love you more, Sirius."

And they fell asleep together, entwined under the blankets.

* * *

><p>Lucius groaned as the morning sunlight invaded his eyelids, prompting him to throw a pillow over his face. One arm reached out to find the normal morning bed-warmer, but the absence of it made Lucius remove the pillow from his face and sit up. The frown on his porcelain-like features deepened as he saw the very man he had been thinking of across the room, getting dressed. "What exactly are you doing?" he demanded, ignoring the fact that he probably did not look impressive naked and surrounded by tangled bed sheets.<p>

Sirius paused, turning to look at him with only pants on. Lucius took a moment to admire his boyfriend's figure. Sirius, unlike most purebloods, had not inherited the typical aristocratic looks. He was tall, at least 6'3", with firm broad shoulders, a slim waist, a stubbly square jaw, rugged features, a golden tan, and a stocky body type. Sirius had also bulked up with muscle in recent months, obtaining six-pack abs, prominent pectorals, and large, firm biceps with calves to match. The dark body hair accentuated his looks, making him _ooze_ testosterone. And he had been drool-worthy before.

"Oh, you're awake." Based on Sirius's tone he was disappointed. "I was trying to get up without waking you. Sorry about that."

Lucius slid to the edge of the bed and stood, a sharp pain in his hip making him stumble. Sirius darted forward with surprising speed for a man his side and caught Lucius. "A bit sore then?" Sirius joked with a grin.

The blonde scowled as he pushed himself up, ignoring the faint limp, and sat down on the bed again. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought you were on break when you got back." He lay back slightly on the bed, showing his lover exactly what 'break' should entail.

However, Sirius just gave him an apologetic look. "I planned to, but last night they informed me that my break has been postponed for a month. I have to go into work today."

Lucius scowled as he watched Sirius turn and pull a shirt on over his head, followed by Auror robes. Sometimes he hated that Sirius worked for the Ministry, especially since the Ministry was so corrupt. Lucius would know; his family and Sirius's were two of the best at corrupting it.

Sirius checked his watch and winced at the time. "Sorry luv, I've got to go," he admitted. He hurried over, kissing Lucius soundly on the lips, and with a wave he was gone.

Once a few minutes had passed Lucius, sure that Sirius was gone, threw the blankets off his body and pushed himself up, wincing. "Damn man and his damn bloody giant penis," he muttered to himself as he hobbled over to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Then he moved to the sink, picking up his wand from its place besides it.

"Here goes anything," he muttered, casting a silent spell. A golden light wove through the air from the tip of his wand, coming down to touch Lucius's stomach. The man's mouth pulled into what Sirius called a 'shit-eating grin' as the light flashed brightly.

* * *

><p>Lucius stood in line behind his father, the skull-like mask pulled low over his face and the hood of the robe covering his noticeable hair. Through the eyeholes he cast a glance around the room, taking note of Sirius's cousin Bellatrix. She was wearing a tight fitting lacey dress, her hair done up in curls and her makeup perfect. It was obvious what she wanted, from the way that she looked at Voldemort. Whore.<p>

Next his eyes stopped on Voldemort himself, watching the man, if he could even be called that, pace down the line of wannabe Death Eaters. He was abnormally tall, nearly seven feet, with pale, waxy features that obviously were once handsome and blood-red eyes slit like a snake's. Lucius felt the sudden urge to vomit as Voldemort's strides took him closer and closer to Lucius, but he held it in when his father glanced at him.

Abraxas Malfoy was slavishly devoted to Voldemort's cause. All Lucius's life he had looked up to his father, no matter how snide, cruel, or distant Abraxas could be. The man did nothing but work; he only even had Lucius because he needed an heir. But Lucius received no love or attention from his father, and his mother, a Prewett, was kicked out of the family as soon as the Weasley/Prewett scandal broke.

However, Abraxas took a turn for the worst when Voldemort appeared. Abraxas had always hated muggleborns and muggles with a fierce passion, so the moment that the option arrived to help 'snip the weeds', he was all in. It had seemed like Lucius could escape until he turned graduated Hogwarts and his father began to pester him to take the Mark. Lucius didn't want to put Sirius in danger, and if he refused then Abraxas may try to force him, and his relationship with Sirius would be discovered.

"Ah, the young Malfoy," hissed a voice by his ear. Lucius stiffened, squeezing his eyes shut as he realized what it meant. Lord Voldemort. Was. Behind. Him.

A dark chuckle made him slowly crack his eyelids open, seeing the Dark Lord move to stand in front of him. "Your heir is afraid of me, Abraxas," said Voldemort. A sharp-toothed grin appeared on his face. "Good. He should know to fear his betters."

* * *

><p>Lucius squeezed his eyes shut as his father shot off a Killing Curse, sending an innocent little muggleborn girl to the floor, dead. He turned away and opened his eyes, pretending not to see the small family ducking out of the alley.<p>

Diagon Alley was a wreck. The bodies of at least a dozen dead wizards littered the streets, almost all of them muggleborns or muggles. Many were children, the sight of them making Lucius's stomach turn. Why? Why must they kill these innocents?

Lucius followed his father, trying to keep out of the way. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be a Death Eater, but he could not disobey his father. Disobedience now held an even worse fate; the Cruciatus. If the Unforgivable was used on him then he feared that his unborn child would die. Why, _why_ hadn't he waited to take a pregnancy potion?

The loud cracks of apparition made him whip his head around. He felt all the blood leave his face as a group of Aurors appeared. However, it wasn't the Aurors he feared; it was the one leading them. Sirius.

Lucius tried to apparate away but the anti-apparition wards now around the alley stopped him. He turned and ran towards one of the side alleys, ducking the spellfire behind him, trying to get past the wards. The alley was thankfully empty, so hopefully he could-

"Hey!"

Lucius froze, his blood running cold at the gravelly voice of his lover. He turned slowly to see Sirius, a terrifying snarl on his face, standing at the entrance to the alley dressed in Auror robes with his wand pointed at Lucius.

"I've got you now, Death Eater," he spat, his grey eyes darkening with hatred. "You've got nowhere to go now, and your _master_ isn't here."

"Please!" Lucius begged, dropping his wand and holding his hands out. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Sirius froze, his eyes widening and face paling as his hand suddenly dropped. "L-Lucius?" he whispered in horror.

Lucius cursed himself inwardly; of course Sirius would recognize his voice! With a sigh he reached up and pulled off the mask, looking at the man he loved with sad eyes. "Yes," he breathed softly, nodding. "It's me."

The dark-haired man's thick eyebrows drew together in horror, his mouth open slightly as he shook his head. "No," he murmured, backing up a step. "No, no, not you Lucius, tell me you didn't."

Lucius winced at the hurt and horror in Sirius's voice. "I can explain-" he began, only to be cut off.

"Explain!?" Sirius bellowed, the horror turning to fury as his face twisted into a mask of dark anger. He strode forward, grabbing Lucius by the collar and slamming him into the wall beside them. He leaned in until their noses were nearly touching. "You helped kill them! Men, women, children! Innocent children!"

As he looked into Sirius's eyes he realized that it was more than anger; it was hurt.

Then Sirius let go of Lucius and he slumped down to the floor. "I should have known that you'd betray me," Sirius muttered as he turned away. "Everyone else has." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Lucius.

Lucius struggled to rise, desperate to explain what happened. "Wait, Siri-"

Sirius cut him off. "You have nothing to say to me, Malfoy," he spat harshly, his voice flat. He didn't even turn around, shoulders hunched and posture unmoving. "You made your choice. If you want to join them, _fine_. See if I care." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence. Then he turned, and Lucius swore that he saw the glimmer of a tear on Sirius's cheek in the light.

"Wait!" Lucius pleaded, lunging forward to grab at the hem of Sirius's cloak. "Please Sirius, listen! I-"

Then Sirius was gone with a turn of the heel and a loud crack, leaving the sobbing Lucius alone in the alley.

"I'm pregnant," the Malfoy heir whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Lucius, taking a sip of the tea. "But I did not know who else to turn to."<p>

James and Lily Potter exchanged glances before looking back at Lucius with identical expressions of shock. "I'm sorry," Lily spluttered, "But are you claiming to be _pregnant_?" She shook her head. "That's not even possible!"

Lucius nodded, setting the cup down. "For muggles that is true, Mrs. Potter. But for wizards, not as much so."

James's eyes narrowed as he met Lucius's grey-eyed stare. "I've never heard of a way," he muttered. "And I'm just as much a pureblood as you."

This time Lucius did give a small smile. "It isn't exactly a common process, though I don't doubt that your parents would have known about it. It was rare, but not extremely so, for two men to be matched up in older times. Therefore a potion was devised that would create a magical way to bear an heir. The potion would create a womb of pure magic, designed to exist without directly affecting the male's bodily functions. If he had intercourse within the twelve-hour window then pregnancy was achieved. If not, the womb would dissolve into his magical core."

Both Potters' eyes widened. "Wow," Lily breathed. "Why isn't this more common?"

He snorted. "It began to fall out of fashion when more wizards began to interact with the wizarding world and more muggleborns entered. Many of them were raised in religious families, where homosexual relations were viewed as sinful and evil. It is one of the many reasons that muggleborns became hated."

Lily cocked her head to the side slightly. "I always thought it was because our blood wasn't 'pure'."

Lucius glanced over at James, who looked just as confused. "It is a common misconception," Lucius answered. "It is based on the belief that muggleborns are weaker than purebloods."

"A belief that you supported," James interjected, glaring at Lucius. "I distinctly remember your hatred of muggleborns when we were younger."

"That was when I was young and foolish," Lucius responded. "But when I got older I looked into it more. Muggles should be the hated ones, not muggleborns."

"But why?" Lily questioned, her interest apparent.

"You are quite clever Mrs. Potter," Lucius said. "I am sure that you can guess. One day, centuries from now, muggles will be replaced by magicals. However, in their fight to remain strong muggles have killed so many of us. There are whole societies of muggles that attempt to wipe us from existence. But that hatred has bled over to muggleborns, who have done nothing wrong. Their only crime is to force the muggle society's ways onto us."

"What is wrong with that? The muggle world is more advanced."

"But it is not our world. Things are done here for a reason. We use quills because they help us tie into the magic of nature, the same reason that we use parchment. We wear robes because we seek gender equality. We use House-Elves because our magic sustains them, and in return they give us service. Everything we do has a purpose, but many muggleborns only seek to correct what is not wrong."

The married couple sat in silence, watching Lucius. "I didn't know that," James admitted, glancing at Lily.

"Me neither," she said. Then she paused, obviously thinking. "But then why always marrying other purebloods? That would cause inbreeding, would it not?"

Lucius smiled again and shook his head. "Inbreeding is an entirely muggle ideal, Mrs. Potter. While it is true that marrying your first cousins and siblings is… ill-advised, wizards cannot get the illnesses that muggles receive from inbreeding. Purebloods have always been careful about the order in which they marry others purebloods so that we never face the danger of a double-relation." He placed a slim hand on his midsection. "And that brings me back to why I came here."

"So you are pregnant," realized James, eyes moving from the blonde's stomach to his eyes. "Then… who's the father?"

"Sirius Black." He ignored the dual gasps and continued. "Sirius and I have always been close. When we were young I would often watch him, even being older by several years. We grew close and were often together, at least until I went to Hogwarts. Even then we kept in correspondence, sending letters at least once a week." He smiled to himself. "Then Sirius came to Hogwarts, too. I hadn't known it, but he had developed a rather large crush on me. Oblivious as I was, I did not notice it until shortly before my graduation. He kissed me." Lucius touched his lips lightly, remembering the look on the thirteen-year-old's face. So scared of rejection. "I told him that it would fade as he got older."

"A few years later he confronted me again. He was older, good looking, and I began to develop my own feelings for him. I tried to ignore it, tried to ignore him, but… finally I couldn't say no any longer." Lucius raised his eyes to look at the Potters.

James gave a small laugh. "I guess we really are a lot alike," he said with a grin, leaning back in his chair. "I chased Lily, he chased you."

Lily's reaction was different. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "Lucius," she began slowly. "Why are you telling us this?" He could see a hint of suspicion in her eyes.

Lucius felt tears creep into his eyes as he remembered the events that had occurred in Diagon Alley that morning. "It was my father's fault. I should never have listened…"

* * *

><p>Lucius entered the room quietly, watching Lily wrap the small bundle in arms with a dark blue blanket. James sat on the bed beside her, smiling down at it. Suddenly Lucius felt like he was intruding. However, before he could escape they noticed him.<p>

"Lucius!" Lily exclaimed happily, beckoning him over with one arm. After a small internal struggle he strode to the bed, a cane supporting his limp. He had stopped needing it a few days after he lost Sirius, the dull ache gone, but he kept it to remind himself. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked, pulling back a fold of the blanket. He had the sudden urge to cry.

"Yes, he is," Lucius managed to get out as he looked at the face of his son. Or rather, the face that used to be his son's. Bright green eyes looked up from a face that already looked almost identical to James Potter's, and a chubby hand was splayed out on the blanket.

Then he knew that he had to get out of there, before the regret overwhelmed him. Regret for going to them for help. Regret for proposing to transfer his unborn child to Lily. Regret for brewing a potion so that he baby would be born looking like James and Lily. Regret for never telling Sirius.

Unable to bear it any longer he turned and nearly ran from the room, ignoring the calls of James and Lily behind him. He hurried down the hallway but didn't pay attention to where he was going, slamming into another person and falling back on his rear end.

His gaze rose to meet the man in front of him. Sirius had one hand held out, obviously to help the person who bumped into him up, but he stilled when he recognized Lucius. His mouth pulled into a sneer as he withdrew the hand and stepped around the blonde, not saying a word.

Fresh tears rolled down Lucius's cheeks as he realized that he was truly, completely alone.

* * *

><p>Lucius pretended to listen to Draco's rant about muggles, his gaze actually scanning the platform for a small boy with messy dark hair and glasses. He knew that his son was not really his son any longer, having grown up an entirely different life, but… he had to know that he was alright.<p>

Draco obviously realized that Lucius's attention was not on him and began to whine. Lucius felt a surge of annoyance at the little brat. He wished that he could have nothing to do with Draco; the irritating bastard wasn't even his. Oh, he knew that Narcissa had been unfaithful. Neither was particularly happy with the arranged marriage, which was why it was so easy for Lucius to sneak off to Sirius. Everyone assumed that Draco was his, but in actuality Draco simply took after Narcissa quite a lot. Lucius was positive that Draco's biological father was Lockhart; he had the fool's weak chin, pompous attitude, and bland expressions.

Then a figure appeared in Lucius's gaze and he froze as he saw the boy that should have been his son.

He looked quite a lot like James, due to James accidentally putting two drops into the potion instead of one. His bright green eyes, as bright as Lily's, were slightly obscured by thick-rimmed glasses. His head swiveled left and right, a slightly panicked expression on his face.

Lucius felt a tugging on his heartstrings, _aching_ to go over and talk to his son. In a perfect world he would have been taking his son to the train with Sirius. The boy would not have been named Harry, but a star name for the Blacks, or a Roman name for the Malfoys.

Harry would have looked like Sirius, too; at least Lucius hoped so. Sirius was so handsome, such a perfect man that it would be criminal if his son didn't look just like him. Harry probably would have had Sirius's dark hair and thick eyebrows, strong features, square jaw, dark grey eyes, and Sirius's larger build. Perhaps Lucius's upturned nose, high brow, and high cheekbones as well.

Sirius would have been a fun dad. He would have loved his son, teaching the boy so much. Harry would have loved him more than anything.

Lucius watched as the Weasley twins came up to his son and helped the boy get his trunk onto the train. He felt a flash of gratefulness towards them and wished that he could thank them for being there when he couldn't.

Draco's incessant yammering ceased as the boy boarded the train and Lucius gave him a short handshake. Everyone else thought they were not expressive; Lucius just didn't love Draco.

If only Sirius could have been here now. But he was in prison, thrown in there for a crime that Lucius was sure he didn't commit. Lucius had tried everything to get him a trial, but there reached a point that he could do no more. Fudge may have been willing to listen to Lucius but he was also incredibly stubborn.

Lucius hadn't even told Sirius about his son. No doubt Sirius would hate Lucius even more, disgusted that he would have used a pregnancy potion without consent. And while Lucius felt he deserved that hate, his son did not.

With a sigh Lucius turned away from the train, ignoring Narcissa walking beside him. Throwing one last glance over his shoulder, he apparated away.

* * *

><p>Lucius scowled to himself as Dumbledore smiled like a fool behind his thick white beard, his long crooked fingers twirling a lemon drop. The old man was somewhere between insane and brilliant, a dangerous place to be.<p>

Lucius would never forgive the old man for putting his son in danger during the boy's first year of Hogwarts. Draco obviously harbored a deep jealousy for the boy, constantly sending Lucius letters ranting about Harry. Lucius didn't mind, though; he loved to hear more about Harry, even if he had to read between the lines to discern the truth. However, the incident with Quirrel had shaken him deeply.

He had hoped to test Dumbledore using Voldemort's diary. If the old man was as powerful and intelligent as he claimed, then the diary would immediately be sensed by him and taken to be destroyed. But it hadn't. It had infected a girl, killed muggleborns, and then, worst of all, almost killed Harry. Lucius would never forgive himself for that.

"You had better watch your back, Dumbledore," snapped Lucius, drawing himself up to his full height. "You have proven that you cannot protect these children adequately, and it won't be long until everyone else sees that as well."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled at him from under long white eyebrows. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked for a moment before speaking. "You surprise me, Lucius," he said finally. "I would not have expected you to… care so much."

Lucius's eyes narrowed. "I will always put children first," he snapped. "They are everything." Then he turned and stormed out of the office in an angry huff.

The ensuing confrontation with his son outside the office was less than ideal. Harry obviously did not trust him, and that saddened Lucius deeply. But the blonde man had been impressed with Harry's courage, and how he protected to little house elf Dobby. Dobby had always been good, though Narcissa and Draco were quite cruel to it. Lucius saw his son's game and played along, allowing the little elf to be freed. He felt a burst of pride, the likes of which he had never felt with Draco, at how clever his son was. But from Harry's perspective Lucius probably seemed cold and uncaring, though not cruel.

As Lucius strode to the edge of the wards he thought on Dumbledore. The man was good, no question about it. However, he had the rather unfortunate habit of overlooking minor details when trying to help everyone. When doing good he would only see the glittering results, not the cracked foundations. And that was why Lucius could never trust him fully.

* * *

><p>Lucius's breath caught in his throat as he read the headlines of the paper, blaring news about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. Lucius was barely able to get to his bedroom before he collapsed against the door, sobbing. He wasn't even sure why; joy that Sirius was finally out of that hellhole, sorrow that he could never see him, and terror that Harry and Sirius would never meet like they should have.<p>

* * *

><p>Seeing his son tied to a gravestone made Lucius's stomach twist and curl in all sorts of painful ways. His first instinct was to run over there, to slice through the bonds and get the boy away. But then he knew that he couldn't, because Voldemort would kill them both.<p>

Then Voldemort released Harry from the ropes and Lucius's heart nearly stopped as the Dark Lord decided to duel the boy. "He's just a child!" Lucius wanted to scream, but couldn't get the words out. So he did what he knew best: he improvised.

He crept behind the gravestone, where the Triwizard Cup lay in the grass beside the dead body of the Hufflepuff boy. Lucius felt a stab of guilt at how happy he was that it was not Harry who lay there. The blonde man pushed those feelings down as he pointed his wand at the Cup, hoping against hope that Harry would know what to do.

"_Portus._"

* * *

><p><em>Lucius was pinned under Sirius, the dark-haired man's strong hands pinning down Lucius's as he ground against the blonde. Both moaned as their weeping erections ached.<em>

_Lucius spread his legs widely, ignoring that he must look like a wanton whore. "Please Sirius," he begged, his entire body aching. "I need it! I need you!"_

_Sirius grunted as his mouth crashed onto Lucius's, his tongue thrusting in and out of the Malfoy's mouth in the imitation of another carnal activity._

_Then Lucius gasped as the fleshy nub nudged against his sensitive hole, the fluid oozing from the tip lubricating his entrance slightly. Suddenly Sirius pushed in all at once, the friction between him and Lucius's inside driving both men wild. Lucius bucked, trying to get his lover deeper-_

Lucius sat up with a loud gasp, the dream being cut off by the sound of his alarm. It took him a moment to realize his surroundings but when he did he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. The other travelled below the blankets, where the only other remainder of his dream lay.

"Sirius," Lucius whispered, thinking of that night, the night they conceived their son. "I wish I had never lost you."

* * *

><p>Lucius ducked a bolt of crimson light, shooting off a poisonous yellow one in return. The pink-haired girl fell to the floor and began puking violently. It was not a lethal curse, but she would certainly be out of the fight for a while.<p>

Then the blonde found himself facing off against the werewolf Remus Lupin. The werewolf used an assortment of incapacitating spells against him and Lucius responded with a dozen non-lethal dark curses. He seriously doubted that Lupin knew that they were non-lethal, though. Lucius had no intention of killing anyone that night.

An insane cackle suddenly echoed around the room, causing all the duels around the room to pause for a moment as everyone's attention was drawn to the center. Bellatrix stood on one of the tiers around the stone arch, her black wand held out as a scarlet disarming curse shot from it. Lucius felt his heart stop as Sirius shoved Harry out of the way, inadvertently stepping into its path. The force of the spell sent the dark-haired man stumbling back, his shoes slipping on the smooth floor. Lucius couldn't breathe, watching Sirius slip, his back arching as he fell towards the Veil of Death…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another one-shot that popped into my head and that I couldn't get out. I was just in the mood to write something depressing, but I also wanted to write an alternate parentage story. This was the result. It does deviate from canon, but not much. Have I made anyone develop a love for Sirius/Lucius?**

**Yes, Draco's father is Lockhart.**

**I am undecided if this should be continued. If it was it would only be a three-shot.**

**You like? Try writing an adoption story of your own. I think adoption stories are more interesting than Lily-cheated-on-James stories.**


End file.
